


Waltz Time

by destinedtohope



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Pining, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtohope/pseuds/destinedtohope
Summary: Drake regrets not taking up MC Elizabeth Richmond’s request to teach her the Cordonian waltz.





	Waltz Time

Heaving a sigh, Drake pushed the doors open to the grand ballroom of the Nevrakis Mansion. 

Wonder what stuffy nobles Olivia’s put me with this time… 

He was no fool to believe that the Duchess of Lythikos would be so kind as to seat him anywhere other than the lowest table at the back of the room. If he hadn’t promised Liam to be here, he’d be already raiding the fabulous Nevrakis wine cellar he’d found earlier. Finding his place card where he expected it to be, he took a seat surveying the room as it gradually filled with nobles in their ridiculously extravagant attire. Brushing a speck of lint off his usual denim shirt, Drake couldn’t help but glance at the other place cards at the table. 

Countess Trinity Vallia, Duke Samuel Birmingham, Lord Jamison Nottingham, Lady Hana Lee, Lady Elizabeth Richm-

His eyes snapped back to the card a few places away from him. 

Elizabeth. 

Hearing her name echo in his head filled him with a strange but comfortable warmth. He could feel his mood beginning to perk up at the thought that maybe this ridiculous night of unnecessary festivity wouldn’t be that bad now that she was here. She wasn’t even in the room and she’d already had such an effect on him. 

Keep it together Walker. Remember your place.

That had been his constant internal reminder the last few days. Ever since that night they’d all escaped the palace to get cronuts, there had barely been a moment when his mind had not been occupied with thoughts of her. That night would always stay with him, Drake thought. She looked so beautiful in her rebelliousness, suggesting a temporary reprieve from the facades of the court, an offer he could not refuse. Her humour and surprisingly snappy wit had easily cut through his usual airtight defences and he’d begun to actually enjoy himself. It was clear to see that she was the glue that held their little group together. He observed to himself that she had no idea how bright she really shined, the infectiousness of her easy going nature was a mystery to her only. 

On the walk back to the palace as she fell into step with him, easily trading banter and snappy comebacks, he began realised how much he wanted more moments like this with her. Reality harshly reminded him that her purpose here was for Liam and no matter how he fantasised, whatever emerging feelings for her that he’d had weren’t going to be returned. 

The thought soured his mood and Drake searched the near vicinity for whiskey or something to wash it away but naturally there was none to be found. He busied himself once again observing the room and before he knew it, the doors opened to reveal the woman herself. 

Elizabeth. 

Clad in a elegant blue dress, she stood out from the crowd like him but while he looked like a sore thumb, her simplicity of attire served only to enhance her sparkling presence. He watched as she whispered a quiet remark to her friend Hana before the pair of them were greeted by a nervous Maxwell. He wondered for a moment how easily she was able to unite the outcasts like him, not caring for station or bloodline. Then again he reminded himself as he saw her chuckle at something Maxwell had said, she was technically an outcast too. 

‘Welcome to the table of exiles,’ he announced dryly as the two ladies approached him. 

‘Drake?’ The corners of Elizabeth’s mouth turned up when she noticed him. ‘I’m actually glad to see you.‘ 

Drake was about to raise his eyebrows but thought better of it. 

Glad to see him? That he found hard to believe. Even he knew he wasn’t usually the peoples favourite. He watched her intelligent eyes flit back to Hana, giving him a chance to puzzle over her words. 

After a short conversation, they took their seats but not before Elizabeth surprised Drake by swapping her place card with Lord Jamison Nottingham’s, seating herself between him and Hana. 

‘-I’m staaarving!’ Hana was saying, as the servers began to weave through the tables carrying steaming plates of food. 

He scoffed to himself. ‘I wouldn’t get your hopes up,’ he chimed in bitterly, speaking from experience. ‘Where we’re seated we’ll be the last to eat. If there’s even any by the time they get to us.’ 

As Hana’s face fell, Elizabeth’s bright eyes roved the room and Drake was beginning to recognise the rebellious gleam that appeared before she was about to pull another rule defying ruse. 

‘Not if I can help it,’ she announced, her eyes fixed on her intended target. ‘It can’t be too different from hailing a taxi in New York city. Hey please,’ she gasped at the server closest to her. ‘Please I haven’t eaten all day. I need food… I’m about to fail-‘ 

Her body began to sway and she put her hand to her head as her body suddenly pitching towards the floor. Drake’s muscles sprang into action and before he realised what he was doing, he’d caught her lithe body before she could hit the floor. 

‘Please…’ Elizabeth continued in a weak voice and the confused server placed a steaming bowl of bisque before rushing off with a confused look. 

Elizabeth grinned up at him and Drake was suddenly very aware that he was still holding her. Clearing his throat, he helped her up. 

‘I can’t believed that worked Richmond,’ he admitted, helping her back to her seat. ‘Just warn me before you take a dive. Next time I might not be there to catch you.’

‘Oh Drake,’ Elizabeth’s grin grew bigger. ‘You know I like to keep you on your toes.’ 

His eyebrows piqued in amusement and she winked at him, filling him with another rush of warmth. They tucked into the soup and he could feel his hands getting dangerously close to hers as the three of them crowded around the small bowl. By the time he’d composed himself, Hana had finished a story. By this time his mood had lightened so much that he readily shared a story of his own. 

‘-and they were out of whiskey!’ He finished incredulously. The two women shared a quick glance and a worm of doubt appeared in his chest. Had he just ruined the mood? 

Before it could grow, Elizabeth spoke. ‘You know thats practically a crime,’ she replied, her mouth tugged up in a grin. 

Relief flooded his chest. 

'You really surprise me sometimes, Richmond.’ He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully. 'Thought a girl like you woulda just laughed at me for feeling that way.’ 

Elizabeth release a mock sigh. 'Once again, Drake you underestimate me.’ 

Drake felt his mouth curve slightly. She definitely an expert at keeping him on his toes. 'I gotta stop doing that huh?’ 

Their conversation continued and before he knew it, he found himself extending an invitation to Elizabeth. ‘Olivia’s wine cellar is pretty impressive actually, not a bad place to get away from all of this for a while. Why don’t you join me there for a drink tonight Richmond? If you’re not afraid of sneaking out after hours..’ 

He never got an answer because right then, a server then unceremoniously plunked two plates of cold soup in front of them and almost immediately after Olivia announced the first waltz. 

The Cordonian Waltz. 

He mentally slapped himself. Of course it was the Cordonian waltz.

Drake sneaked a glance over at Elizabeth who looked slightly like a deer trapped in a car headlights. He remembered her request to teach her the steps last night. And his blatant lie in response. Between their little night time excursion the previous day and now, he guessed that she still hadn’t learnt it and now he regretted not agreeing to teach her. 

But how could he? 

It was the most intimate dance of all the waltzes and he wanted to do was to have her in his arms but their surroundings reminded him that she was here for one person and one person only. 

Liam. 

His best friend. 

For a moment, Drake allowed himself to imagine that things were different. If they’d met under different circumstances… 

‘Aren’t you coming Drake?’ Hana’s voice interrupted his musings. Looking up he saw the two woman looking at him expectantly. 

He wanted to. God how he wanted to. 

But he shouldn’t. He can’t for so many reasons. Glancing at Elizabeth, he quickly schooled his features into an impassive mask, hoping she can’t see the pain and desire that filled him. 

‘Waltzing isn’t really my thing. I’ll be here with the…’ He reached for a weak excuse. ‘… food.’ 

Unbidden, he felt his face fall slightly. Elizabeth gave him a small smile before Hana lead her to the dance floor. 

He watched Maxwell lead her to a place in the line, guiding her into the starting position. In that moment, Drake wished he’d worn a suit. Not to impress any dukes or countesses, not to try and fit in with their stuffy ways but for her. To at least look the part of a man she deserved. But to be so close to her, touching her in the way that was required during the dance, he couldn’t guarantee that he would be able to keep his feelings in check. 

As the music swelled, he marvelled at how quickly she was able to pick up the steps, almost effortlessly gliding across the floor. He watched her laugh as Maxwell twirled her around, her dark hair fanning out in her wake. Something in his chest tugged at the beautiful woman in the blue dress. He could almost imagine himself up there with her, his hand on her waist, feeling the warmth of her body pressed so intimately close to his. He’d get lost in her dark eyes, so close that half a step would be sufficient to close the distance. 

Feeling his heartbeat quicken at this thought, Drake shook his head, swallowing the bitter taste in his mouth as he watched Maxwell expertly guide her into Liam’s arms. That action was almost enough to propel him onto the floor and pull her into his own arms and never let go. 

No. 

The realisation cost him a colossal effort. He needed to leave now. Right now. Shoving his way past a couple of counts, Drake headed for the door but paused before he crossed the threshold. In spite of himself he cast a glance back to the dancing figures. 

As always, Walker, you’re wanting what you can’t have.


End file.
